


[Podfic] I Think We Kissed (but I forgot) | written by ashen_key

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Back Together, Memory Alteration, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: She doesn't remember everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: fandomtrees





	[Podfic] I Think We Kissed (but I forgot) | written by ashen_key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Think We Kissed (but I forgot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168373) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



> Recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020/fandomtrees. Thanks to ashen_key for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l6po70xwgfipyw6/I+Think+We+Kissed+\(But+I+Forgot\).mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:32 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
